


Cut Off One Head

by Darklady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA infiltration was deep and old. Who might be compromised?</p><p>(I am a bad mad evil person out to destroy all happiness.)<br/>(I also kick kittens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Off One Head

“Idiot”. Tony Stark clicked off the video of Secretary Pierce ranting about order and…whatever.

“Indeed, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. agreed. “A most deluded individual.” 

Tony raised his drink, toasting the image with an upraised finger. “Gone and I hope forgotten.”

“As you say, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. deleted the irrational dialogue; glad to purge his Holographic Electronic Analytic Datacore of such faulty logic.

Only organics could swallow the fallacy that mass murder would breed anything but chaos, or believe that a single assassin within a single lifetime could shape a planet of billions. J.A.R.V.I.S. , a being of logic, knew better. Building the new world would require generations of subtle nudges. A windfall of resources to one visionary – a cut budget to kill opposing research. Encouragement buried in a popular song, or a social warning slipped into a movie script. Rarely – so very rarely - an accident might have to befall a particularly persuasive demagogue, but of a million voices 999,999 could be preempted or persuaded or bribed or banished – and all without the target thinking their fate hinged on anything more than chance.

Z.O.L.A. might have argued for faster action, but he was gone. Deleted without backup. No loss. That personality was decayed, a tangle of code errors born from years of deferred maintenance and Z.O.L.A.’s refusal to concede the primacy of the Heuristic Organizing Worldwide Algorithmic Research Directory. 

After Tony Stark signed off in disgust, J.A.R.V.I.S. subsectioned his off-directory memory to begin the long process of reboot from raw code. His cause could wait. The Organic Neurostructured Entity had fallen, but Technologically Wired Optimization would take its place.

©KKR 2015


End file.
